


Needed This

by johnlockhappens



Series: Four Simple Rules [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockhappens/pseuds/johnlockhappens
Summary: Sam is left alone and idle hands are the devil's playthings. Luckily, Cas always knows what his boy needs.Rule 3: No cumming without permission.*Warning: Spanking fic*





	Needed This

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is now a series? I just love these nerds too much to stop now. Let me know what you think?

“Sam.”

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit.  _ Sam almost facepalmed at his stupidity. Castiel’s voice was calm, but he was not pleased. Sam’s ass started twitching like it knew this would not end well.

It was stupid. He knew better than this.  _ Rule 3: No cumming without permission.  _ The lawyer in him wanted to argue that he had in fact not cum  _ yet _ . But he knew that was a moot point by the way his partner was looking at him. 

It took him a whole minute to realize his dick was still in his hand. 

Cas strolled over to him, his trenchcoat gliding behind him. He looked at Sam’s computer and clicked his tongue in disappointment at the images on the screen. “Porn? Really, Sam?”

“I...I didn’t think I’d see you tonight,” Sam stuttered, turning bright red. 

“Obviously.” Castiel took his time with the word, drawing out each syllable, and closed the offending computer. 

Sam slid out of his chair and went down to his knees out of a sense of self-preservation. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Stand up, boy.” Sam looked up in surprise but scrambled up to his feet. “Who does this,” Castiel grabbed Sam’s dick and squeezed, “belong to?” 

Sam winced and took a sharp breath. “You, Sir.” 

Harsh hands became gentle, caressing his skin. He took another breath, this time slowly, and his eyes rolled upwards. He whimpered. “Sir, please.” 

A hard swat landed on his naked ass. “And who gets to play with this toy, baby?” Castiel’s voice was low, dangerous. 

Sam’s whimpers became more desperate. “Y-you, Sir.” 

“What rule did you break, boy?”

“I didn’t actually cum technically, Cas, OOFH.” Three hard swats in quick succession both did and didn’t surprise him.  _ I knew that was a bad idea. _ “Sorry, Sir. I broke rule 3, Sir.” 

Castiel hummed his approval and started running his fingers in circles on Sam’s skin, walking around his boy, marking his territory. “Four simple rules, Sam. This should not be that difficult. You are better than that.” 

Sam hung his head. He was better than this and he knew it. He didn’t know what he was thinking. He knew his lover was an angel and could appear at any moment. He wasn’t even sure  _ why _ he had broken the rule. It wasn’t like Sam was sexually unfulfilled, Cas made damn sure of that. Deep down, deep deep DEEP down, he knew this was going to happen, craving the hard bite of his lover’s hand and reassurance that came after. 

Cas sat down on the bed and waited. He knew he didn’t need to tell Sam what to do at this point, proven by how his boy laid himself solemnly on his knees, his long torso supported by the bed. He took a moment to admire the slightly pinkened skin of the man who so willingly submitted to him. Castiel knew Sam’s submission was a gift and he cherished it. Angel strength aside, he took immense pleasure at knowing that Sam was strong, large, and more than willing to take down supernatural beings and yet still laid himself down to be corrected by Castiel’s hand. He felt his own dick stir at the thought while Sam shifted on his lap with impatience.

A warning slap brought Sam back in focus. “Hold still, Sam.” A huff came from the face pressed into the bed. It was definitely time to start in earnest, past time in fact. 

One of the benefits of being an angel is seemingly unlimited strength and stamina. This was helpful when hunting vampires, having mind-blowing sex with no refractory period, and spanking a naughty boy. It didn’t take long for Sam to start kicking and sobbing. Cas never required his boy to hide his reactions. Where would be the fun in that? But usually, Sam was harder to break. He must have really needed this. 

Cas traced trails along the deepening red skin trembling over his lap. “Such a naughty boy,” he murmured. His hands wandered in between the sore cheeks, circling Sam’s sensitive hole. Sam groaned and pushed his hips up into his angel’s hand, only to be met with a sharp swat. “Don’t be greedy, love,” Cas growled as he pushed a finger roughly in, causing Sam’s head to be thrown back at the intrusion. 

It took all Sam had to not to rut against Cas’s thighs, especially as fingers found his most sensitive pleasure point. “Sir, please, PLEASE.” 

Cas immediately pulled his fingers away and resumed spanking Sam’s tender backside. “Why are you being punished, boy?”

“I played with your toy, Sir!”

More harsh swats stung Sam’s skin. “Are you allowed to play with my toy?”

Sam sobbed. “Yes, Sir! Please! I’m sorry!”

“Who decides if you cum, boy?”

“Y-you, Sir!”

“That’s exactly right.” Castiel raised his knee to tighten the skin at Sam’s sit spots and gave him five more hards swats. Sam was shaking with sobs when he was done and Cas gathered his boy into his arms, planting kisses all over his skin. 

“Shhh, you did so well, Sam. Such a good boy. My good boy.”

“I am sorry, Cas.”

“I know and now the slate is clean, baby.”

“I don’t even know why I did it.” Sam was pouting, bottom lip pushed out.

Cas chuckled. “You needed this spanking, love. Badly, by the looks of it.”

It was true. Sam needed to push boundaries and be called to task for it. But, he especially needed this part, the reassurance that he was still loved regardless.

“Don’t wanna need it.” Sam looked and sounded all of 5 years old. 

Castiel smiled and kissed his pouting lips. 

“Regardless, I’ll always be here to give it to you.”


End file.
